The present invention relates to trays for medical or laboratory use, and in particular, it relates to compartmented trays, each having a cover and a handle, for carrying vials for biological samples.
The use of trays for medical and laboratory use, for the purpose of carrying vials of such items as blood and urine, is well known. For instance, the Great Britain Patent No. 2,173,174 describes a package for vials comprising a block of shock absorbent material with a plurality of bores extending therethrough. A separate piece of shock absorbent material is placed at the bottom of the bores with a yet another separate piece of shock absorbent material placed across the bores. A sleeve holds the block and the absorbent material pieces in position.